


Stranded

by adoragay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Outer Space, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoragay/pseuds/adoragay
Summary: It was quiet.  Almost silent.  The black void of space and stars surrounded the tiny ship.  A smaller version of Darla, but only made up of a cockpit and a closet for food.  It was meant as a small ship for missions... but right now it was stuck.  Stranded.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was quiet. Almost silent. The black void of space and stars surrounded the tiny ship. A smaller version of Darla, but only made up of a cockpit and a closet for food. It was meant as a small ship for missions... but right now it was stuck. No power. Inside, it was dark. A small light of the dashboard was lit. Blinking.

A figure was on the ship. A tall figure. Not really one you can make out... but once it got closer to the blinking light, it showed more.

“Hope, lights on.” A female voice spoke. The voice of the figure. ‘Light power booting up.’ The dashboard lit up and an overhead light turned on. The figure was shown to be... Adora. Adora looked... exhausted. Dark eye bags, hair down and a bit dirty, and a few bruises and scratches on her face. It looked like she got out of a war… which she did. It looked as Adora had been in space for awhile, but not alone. 

“Get up.” Adora spoke in a cold voice, standing next to a cot with someone in it. After no answer, Adora grabbed the end of the mattress on the cot and flipped it over, making the other person yelp and huff once hitting the ground, The person was.. A cat person. Like Catra, but not Catra. Sitting up, their white and grey ears fell, narrowing their eyes at Adora.

“What? I am not the one who gave up,” The blonde picked up the mattress, fixing it onto the cot, then continuing as she walked away, “You are, Astrid.” Astrid rolled her eyes and got up, wiping the dust off of herself.

“We are stuck in space. The gravitational pool is out of our reach. Why even try to wake up? There isn’t enough food for us both, and we have no suits.” Astrid spoke back, stepping closer to Adora.

“Well, I wonder who’s problem that is!” Adora’s voice rose. They both looked exhausted. They both were on different sides of this… so called war. It wasn’t even supposed to be a war until... 

“I’m letting you have the rest of the food this week. We will go out of food in a few months if we both, so we can drag it out by letting you have it. I’ll be fine.” Adora nodded before walking over to the dashboard and typing some things in. Astrid knew this wasn’t fair, but Adora could easily turn into She ra and tow them back… why hasn’t she yet?

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if YOUR people didn’t start all this.” Astrid mumbled, crossing her arms.

“My people? It was 9 against 100, your people are the ones who started it! Do you even know the reason we came to your planet anyway?!” Adora walked over and shoved Astrid back against the wall. Astrid… wasn’t aware of the actual story. She was just some guard back at the fight.

———  
7 months earlier…

“Catra, get excited! You have been in contact with your family for 2 months. Same blood, Entrapta made sure to test that, remember? You get to finally go to the planet your family is at!” Adora tried getting her wife excited. For the past 2 months, they have been in contact with a planet that was related to Catra. They let the king and queen come to Etheria, and it was shown by blood that the royals were related to Catra. Princess Catra. They were finally invited to the planet of Cats for a huge festival. 

“I am excited, just nervous. I’ve never met my family before and now after meeting my parents… I have aunts, uncles, siblings… it’s a bit scary.” Catra rubbed the back of her neck, but she smiled once she felt a kiss on her cheek.

“There is no need to be scared… I’ll be right beside you the entire time.” The blonde whispered, making the brunette blush at her words. But everything went the opposite way.

As soon as they got there, they were introduced to their rooms for the three days. At the time, no one knew Adora was She-Ra… until Adora helped with a threat by turning into the tall princess herself. That ignited a fight. Apparently She-Ra, Mara at the time, attacked this place. She had red eyes, meaning she was infected. Adora tried to assure them that she was no harm, they tried banishing her. Catra got in the middle of it.

“Your majesties, I promise you, Adora is not a threat. She Ra helped build up the universe and helped get in contact with each planet. Without her you wouldn’t have met Catra!” Bow tried to explain to the royals, Glimmer trying to back him up. But it wasn’t working. That’s when they met Astrid.

“We will get a ship ready for Adora, since she has agreed to leave.” King Caden nodded, but Adora was nowhere in sight.

“Where is Adora? I want to hear her say it.” Catra furrowed her eyebrows, claws appearing.

“I assure you, she has agreed. Our Commander Astrid will take her home safely and come back with the ship-” Queen Catniss was interrupted by a cling of a sword hitting the ground. It was Adora. Blood covered her sword, her eyes were red, but it was She Ra, just Adora.

All Hell broke loose. All the princesses went with the 4 just in case, and it was a good thing. The fight began. Astrid slashed Adora’s side, making her fall to her knees. Astrid stabbed the girl with some syringe and she passed out. That was all she remembered.

———  
“One of your people put a spell on me that made me infected. And you slashed me… my sword wasn’t covered in blood, it was covered in juice.” Adora whispered, looking into Astrid’s eyes. Astrid sighed, shaking her head.

“You trust me… these 7 months have been hard, but you’ve been handling it better than me… you even offered to risk your life and go outside to fix the ship. Also, you took my handcuffs off when I woke up after 3 days. I trust you… your people didn’t because of the past, so they tried making the royals believe them. My own wife went against me until she figured it out…” She stepped back, “I don’t have She Ra’s connection because whatever spell was put on me hasn’t worn off yet, you know this and saw this.” Adora sat down at her own cot across the small cockpit.

“I believe you…” Astrid said after a few minutes of silence.

“I believe you… and I… I am sorry.” The commander looked at Adora, their eyes meeting. Astrid stepped closer and held her hand out.

“Let’s agree to… trust each other. To help each other and get home. You said you’d help me get home, but I want to go to Etheria. I want to start over with your people. I can’t trust the Planet of the Cats anymore… so I want to trust that what you said about Etheria is true.” Astrid couldn’t find herself going back to her home. She failed them, and is betraying them, but she trusted Adora. Adora stood up and shook Astrid’s hand.

“Okay.”

———

On Etheria…

As SOON as they got back to Etheria, the princesses began searching for Adora. Searching for the ship. Once the ship left, the king and queen figured out the truth by their people. They’ve had magicats who turned away from the good to the evil. They were taken to a prison immediately and captured. The entire kingdom tried to get a radio signal from the ship, but it showed nothing. They let the princesses stay for how long they needed, and gained their trust back because they knew the people were way too nice to be any type of evil unless forced. They let Entrapta look through everything, making sure nothing was tampered with, and nothing was. They then headed back to Etheria with the royals and all the scientists and the royals to Etheria so they could use better tech to find the ship. And after 7 months… they were almost ready to give up.

“Given the ship only had a few tanks of gas to get to Etheria and back, they must’ve been off course.” Entrapta spoke, typing some things down. The scientist, Dr. Paw, was almost like a copy and paste of Entrapta… but cat. 

“True, but there would’ve been a signal if the ship was messed with.” Dr. Paw spoke, also typing some stuff.

“Unless they messed with it themselves?” Mermista spoke, getting everyone in the room's attention. Catra’s attention.

“How dare you say that? Why would Adora or Astrid do that? And the ship didn’t even have that much tech involved… Why the Hell would you say that?” Catra spoke from the back of the room. She hadn’t slept, hadn’t eaten. Bow and Glimmer tried doing things to help, but catra just kept herself away from everyone.

Catra was practically broken inside. Her own family turned, but then they didn’t? Nothing made sense anymore. She just stared at the ring on her finger. At first, it was a promise ring until Adora proposed to her with it. Some stupid, cheesy thing Adora did… she loved it.

“How about we all head to bed for the night?” Glimmer got in the middle of them, grabbing Catra’s arm and walking her out. Everyone was on edge. 

———

1 year ago…

Adora snuck out of Bright Moon in the middle of the night. For weeks, she had done this. The entire planet would then go out looking for Adora, only to find her asleep somewhere, but this time it was different. Adora was found that morning with Razz. Razz said she was all night screaming about “Angella”. That’s when they made Adora go to therapy, anything to get her thoughts calmed, but nothing worked. 

———

Adora laid on her back, laying under the dashboard, using some tape and a screw to check out what was making the ship not work. They weren’t out of gas at all, in fact they still had enough. It was like they were shoved off course. Astrid held the light for the blonde, sometimes feeling Adora’s hand move the light so it was correct. Astrid was only 15. And already fighting. Adora felt bad for it. She was 25, but had experienced war at a young age as well.

“So, when did you start your training?” Adora asked, trying to make some time of conversation out of the silence.

“Uhhh, I was 5 when I started. I wowed the king’s guard so much, they made me commander at 13.” Astrid spoke.

“I didn’t have any family, so they made this test for little kids to test their brain and my brain was one of the good ones.” She nodded. 

“I was little too… Catra and I both. We were taken from our hames and placed into the system at birth. But I escaped so…” Adora sighed, remembering the past, but just shook it off and continued working.

“Do you have a family?” Astrid asked. Adora froze up before setting her wrench down and looking at Astrid. She shrugged.

“My planet is destroyed… the only way I would ever know if I had a family was to get entrapta to test my blood… but I never let her.” Adora never wanted to know her family. Catra, Bow, Glimmer… they were here family. No need to change it after all these years. Suddenly, a beeping was heard. Astrid raised an eyebrow before standing up and looking around for the beeping.

“What? Did I do something?” Adora asked, getting out from under the dashboard and gasping. The beeping was on the dashboard, meaning it was back on. But the beeping meant something. The red dot on the dashboard lit on and off with the beeping. 

Beep… Beep...


	2. Chapter 2

3 months before...

Adora looked at Astrid from across the room. Astrid was trying to clip her claws... something Catra did often so she didn’t accidentally scratch a cadet during training. And so she didn’t scratch Adora. The blonde had this... feeling about the kid. Astrid was young, and for her to die in space with no one she knew? It would be devastating. A few weeks ago, Astrid took off the cuffs Adora had on. It was a smart move, just incase Adora became infected and violent.

“Do you need help? My wife, Catra, always had trouble clipping her nails. I learned how and it’s better to let someone else do it.” Adora spoke quietly, not wanting to scare the girl and make her cut her finger off.

“Why would I let you?” Astrid looked at Adora with her eyebrows furrowed. Astrid had no family, so even back on her home planet, she never accepted help. She thought it made her weak. But something felt different. Her face relaxed and she cleared her throat.

“C-Can you help?” The younger girl whispered. It made the older woman smile and she nodded, walking over. 

———

Present

Catra stood at the huge window and her and Adora’s room. She hasn’t slept in months. She had been up helping get whatever the scientist needed to find her girlfriend. 

“Catra?” A voice whispered. Glimmer. Glimmer had helped Catra a lot. Helping her cope with her missing girlfriend. They both were lost in space before and it... sucked. So, they promised to talk to each every other day or every day so they could relax. Glimmer always said that Adora was She Ra and she could handle herself, even though she didn’t know what to expect. Only a week before everything happened, Adora told Bow and Glimmer she felt a loss with She Ra again, but... no one told Catra.

“Hey. Sorry about making a scene in the war room... and with Mermista... again.” Catra mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. The scar of Horde Prime’s chip still laid there.

“It’s fine, we all get that you’re on edge and have been for almost half a year.” Glimmer smiled and walked over, looking at the view Catra was staring at. The two grew close. Adora was very glad about that. She didn’t want herself to be Catra’s only way of... venting. And she didn’t want to shove Catra into therapy after everything, but clearly Catra wasn’t the one they should’ve been worrying about. Adora was.

———

Adora kept Astrid hidden. Making her sit in a corner with a blanket around her head. 

“Don’t say anything? Okay. I am going to deal with this, you stay here.” Adora looked at her then at the door opening. She grabbed a loose pipe they had. She wanted freedom and to get home, but what if these people were trouble. And she definitely was going to let them hurt Astrid. She gripped the end and leaned against a wall on the right side of the door. Astrid moved the blanket a little to look at Adora. She shut off all the lights before this, so she couldn’t see anything.

They heard the first door open. And a voice.

“Okay, whoever is in here, we mean no harm.” The voice spoke. The voice sounded familiar, but there were more than a few footsteps, meaning it wasn’t just one person. Astrid saw Adora grip the pipe even tighter. She then noticed... She Ra wasn’t with Adora. That probably makes since on why she didn’t fight back. 

As soon as the last door opened, Adora slammed the pipe at whatever was at the door, but the thing caught it. A female, tan skin, dreads. Pretty tall female.

“Lonnie?” Adora raised an eyebrow before 3 people jumped at her. She stepped back, having the pipe removed from her hands. Great. One man stepped closer, a lizard man. He threw a punch at Adora, but Adora caught it, flipping him over. Another person grabbed Adora’s hands, a person with catlike features, an older woman. Adora kneed the woman in the stomach and as a blonde male moved up behind Adora, she launched her knee back, kicking the man and making him hit his back with the wall. Adora was a fighter. Adora stood in a stance, ready to fight.

“Adora...” Lonnie smirked and dropped the pipe. She turned to the other 6 people behind her, “Help them up.” The 6 ran over to the 3 to help them up. Adora didn’t punch the crap out of them, because she felt like the knew them. And she did.

“Well, this is a fun sighting. Sorry about that.” Lonnie walked over, punching Adora in the shoulder.

“Yeah, haha... is that Kyle? When did he get muscles?” Adora looked at Kyle and he rolled his eyes, walking over.

“And Rogelio!” Adora looked at the lizard man and he waved. Adora smiled, but her eyes moved to Astrid. She nodded. Astrid removed the blanket and everyone turned, pointing their weapons at her. Adora ran over, standing between them.

“She’s just a kid. Like we were.” The blonde nodded and Lonnie got them to set their weapons down. It was weird, to see those three.

“You’re ship is... trashed. How about you two come with us, get some food and clean up. You look like shit. And you can explain why Catra isn’t with you.” Lonnie raised an eyebrow. She asked it like it was a question, but it wasn’t. Adora put a hand on Astrid’s back and stayed by her side. Adora got this... protective instinct on her. 

———

“You can’t blame her,” Mermista spoke, “the love of her life is somewhere in space and is probably... dead.” She sighed. Everyone knew it was a possibility, but didn’t want to believe it.

“True... but Adora has always been one to keep up,” Perfuma nodded, looking around. Everyone was upset, but they were also queens themselves. They had their things to do... and couldn’t sit here waiting. What if 1 year goes by? 5? And they waited just to find Adora’s dead body? Or an empty crashed ship?

“Well, from my readings... Adora’s heart monitor is up!” Entrapta sat up in her chair, everyone rushing over. Catra and Glimmer entered the room, hearing and running over.

“Her heart rate is a little low! Seems she is alive, but this could be... her resting?” Entrapta raised an eyebrow before suddenly the heart monitor showed Adora’s heart skyrocket.

“What’s happening?” Catra raised an eyebrow, moving through everyone. Entrapta continued to type before getting up and turning on a huge tv screen they had installed. It was for things like this, but suddenly a black screen appeared. Lights turned on, a figure hiding behind a door showed. Then there was fighting. A female took down 3 people.

“That’s Lonnie! Kyle and Rogelio! I don’t know who else though... find the audio!” Scorpia gasped, looking at Catra. Entrapta synced up some stuff and soon audio was heard.

“Adora? Help them up.” Lonnie smirked.

Everyone gasped and Entrapta paused the tv, zooming in. Adora was.. bigger. Muscle wise. Taller, bruises and cuts everywhere. Everyone’s eyes began to water, seeing that Adora was alive. Well, they didn’t have a time period. Entrapta sped up the footage and soon it played.

Adora and the cat warrior, Astrid walked together behind everyone. Adora’s hand on Astrid’s back. The older woman stopped Astrid, putting her hands on Astrid’s shoulders and leaning down to their eye level.

“Stay calm for me, okay? Don’t... go crazy. We worked on this before.” Adora’s hand patted Astrid’s head and the footage paused.

“Who is that?” Entrapta asked.

“Astrid...” Catra clenched her jaw. That little brat sent Adora to space with her. She was the reason this all happened. Why Adora being nice to her? Catra scoffed.

“Find out where that is, Entrapta.” Glimmer smiled at Entrapta before pulling everyone over to discuss what parts of the universe they could search at and where they’ve already searched.

Hopefully they’ve be able to figure out everything and find out where Adora was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! These are a little messy so I DO take feedback! Feel free to follow my twitter as well! @adoragay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you want to keep up with me and my updates, follow my twitter @adoragay


End file.
